Leaving and Returning
by RachelFaith00
Summary: Nobody wanted to hang out with her. She left Jump City for a few years. When she returns, she brings back new friends. And her boyfriend. This is a better Summary right? sorry note in chapter 4? srry i forgot how many chapter i have for this one
1. Leaving

Leaving and Returning

Summary: No one wants to hang out with her, she thinks it'll be better if she left the tower, she meets up with her friends, when she comes back.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans nor will I ever, the only thing I own is the story... and it's future characters.

chapter 1: Leaving

Star fire was bored, not even playing with her pet worm helped, she signed, she tried hanging out with Cyborg, but he was busy cooking meat while Beast Boy kept yelling at him and calling him "Meat-killer" Star fire once again signed, she walked up to Raven's room, "Hello? Friend Raven? I wish to have you join me to go to the mall of shopping please." Star fire said knocking the door, with no answer with tears, Star fire dashed to her room packed her stuff and flew out the window,'As the if, nobody would come here to stop me.' She thought while getting her pink bag out of the window. Star fire flew all over jump City, to catch her breath, she landed on a tall building staring at the most beautiful sunset ever, and tears went down her face, "I shall leave the city for a while."


	2. Remote and cooking channel

**How long has it even been? Last chapter was short and I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans at all! I just own "Emerald tears" The name of it sucks right?**

**Emerald gang:**

**Kabob Criss**

**Band: Drummer**

**Age: 23 years**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Blonde wavey hair, sky blue eyes**

**Alex Kaider**

**Band: Guitar player **

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Chocolate brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes**

**Kory Anders**

**Band: Singer**

**Age: 22**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: ruby red hair, Emerald green eyes, orange skin**

**Rachel Hope**

**Band: Bass Guitar player**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Shiny black hair in a pony tail, blue sky eyes**

Chapter 2: Home?

New York City,

In a tall building, 4 fully grown people watch the sports channel, until somebody changed it into the cooking channel, "Hey! We were watching that, Kabob!" A girl with shiny black hair cried at the blonde boy, "You guys need to learn how to cook. I don't like cooking for you nastly people!" Kalbob said standing up.

"Why are you even standing up?" Another boy with chocolate brown hair said at Kabob. "We like it when you cook. It's waaaaaaaaay better than who know who." A girl with orange skin, emerald green eyes, ruby red hair told Kabob. "Who's "you know who" anyway?" Kabob asked her, she slapped her forehead and signed. She leaned close enough so she could whisper in his ear, "Alex."

"What?" Alex said hearing his name being called, "Nothing!" Kabob said before turning to the red head, "I know you hate lying," She said teasing him a bit, "Right back at ya, Kory." Kabob said playfully. Then Alex tackled him down, "Hey!"

"Gimme the remote!" Alex cried reaching for the remote in Kabob's hands, Kabob got up and put his hand higher, and "You can't reach since you're too short!" Alex was a foot shorter than Kabob making him short, "Hey, where's shorty?" Kabob asked more to himself. Then out of nowhere, Alex jumped from the dresser making him fall right on Kabob, "Yes! My plan worked! Point 1 for Alex!" Alex said happily grabbing the remote from Kabob. "So, wanna the game channel, Rachel?" Alex said to the black haired girl, "No, I'm trying to watch the cooking channel." Rachel said staring at the clef that was making pancakes. Alex yawns while changing the channel, "Bor-ing!" He said acting bored while flipping through numerous channels, "Hey! I was watching that!" Rachel cried slapping Alex on the cheek, "Ouch! That hurt girl!" Alex said about to slap her back when the door flew open, "You're said to be playing at the club at Jump city! So pack your bags and let's hit the road!" A guy said almost yelling at them.

**I know that's not long, I'm sorry that I left this story hanging around! Please Review! I promise I won't do that again! I still have to work with my other stories through. Have a good night!**


	3. Returning back to Titans' Tower

**Don't blame me for being late! Blame my computer for getting cookies and my file got erased. I am mad…yet depressed -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans but I own Alex, Kurt, Kabob, and Rachel**

Chapter 3: Returning back to Titans Tower

"How'd you know the door was open? And you invited you?" Kory asked the guy who just rushed in slamming the door on the wall, "I know when a doors open or locked Ms Anders, and I am your new manager, Kurt Smith (it was random) Now hurry up and pack your bags, we leave first thing in the morning," Kurt said turning back to the door, "Um what if we don't have bags? We're just spending the night here…" Kabob said causing Kurt to look at them again, "Then let's go!"

"Go where?" Alex asked.

"Jump city" Rachel said walking out the door.

"Where would we live?" Alex asked a felt scared of sleeping on the road or the cold floor.

"You will be staying at titans' tower" Kurt said.

These words made Kory feel her heart beat slower, she and her band we to stay at titans' tower? She had to see Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin again? Was it a dream? If it was it would maybe be a nightmare. She didn't want to go back. Not now. Not for another couple years.

**Jump City, Titans' Tower**

Raven was outside, picking up mail. Was else could she do? She read all of her books, meditated too often, even picking on Beast Boy wasn't fun ever since  
>Starfire left them one day.<p>

Raven did miss Starfire. A lot. They we're like sisters, best friends. Without Starfire, everything was quiet and boring. She missed hearing her voice, mostly Starfire asking her to go shopping at the 'mall of shopping'.

Raven looked at the mail, Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Teen Titans.

Raven dropped the mail but the ones that said Starfire and the one that said Teen Titans in big golden fancy letters.

She opened it carefully, unaware what it said.

_May 17, 2017_

_Teen titans,_

_The amazing band, Emerald Tears is going to be staying at Titans Tower from May 18__th__ to June 3__rd__._

_I hope you will treat your guests fairly and nice. Their names are Alex Criss, Kabob Kaider, Rachel Hope and Kory Anders_

_From Kurt Smith and Jump City mayor_

Raven wondered who this Kurt Smith was. They were never told that they would have guests. Not until the day before the band showed up. She looked at the letter in her hand that said Starfire. Raven would have thrown it the garbage but she slipped it in her pocket (Raven has pockets?)

**Limo,**

"Tell me why we need a limo when we have Rachel's van?" Alex asked for the 100th time, "Because Kurt thinks that we are too special to ride my van." Rachel answered.

"What song can we play when we go to the club tomorrow?" Kabob asked, "Uhhhh…that could wait?" Kory said calmly.

"What time is it?" Alex asked, "Oh for the love of Pete! It's only 9 pm! Will you keep quiet for 3 minutes?" Rachel shouted at Alex, "Okay fine," Alex muttered crossing his arms, "Finally!" Rachel shouted in joy, "What now?" Kabob asked, "Uhh we can enjoy this moment without Alex talking" Kory said happily.

**The next day at Titans' Tower,**

"**WHAT? WHO SAID THAT THEY CAN COME TO MY HOME WHEN IT'S MY BIRTHDAY?**" Cyborg cried with his voice shaking the whole tower, everyone fell to the floor, the cake landing on Robin, "Calm down, Cyborg. I just found this letter yesterday," Raven said calmly showing Cyborg the letter, Robin and Beast boy peaked at the letter, "I know that band! They're world famous!" Beast Boy said happily in the thought of meeting Rachel Hope and Kory Anders.

_Knock knock_

"I got it," Robin said heading towards the door with his team mates fallowing.

He opened the door and gasped along with the other titans, "S-Starfire?"

**I'm late! Don't blame me! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Anyways, Cyborg's birthday isn't on May 18, I had no idea what to put there.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, review please!**


End file.
